Prisoner until the end of the war
by ladyiceberg
Summary: When Ron and Draco's paths meet, one falls into the darkness while the other finds the light. NC-17. This story ignores the original one from the moment Ron left Harry and Hermione, and their search for horcruxes. Creature fiction.


**Title:** Prisoner until the end of the war  
**Pairing:** Ronald Weasley x Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Romance, Smut, Drama  
**Warning:** This story ignores the original one from the moment Ron left Harry and Hermione, and their search for horcruxes. Creature fiction.  
**Length: ?**  
**Summary:** When Ron and Draco's paths meet, one falls into the darkness while the other finds the light. (Sorry I'm crappy at summaries…)

This is a YAOI FANFICTION, meaning BOYXBOY love. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters though I wouldn't mind. ^_^

**A/N:** The story is unedited so I'm saying sorry in advance for the future mistakes and typos.

* * *

Ron cursed his life and ran as fast as he could through the forest. He jumped over fallen branches and trees hoping to slow down his chasers, but with no luck. His running speed had slowed considerably, his body worn out from his previous encounter with the snatchers that day.

He had been in search of Harry and Hermione earlier that day, just as he did every day since he had left them. The lead he had was promising, but when he was close to finding them he came across the snatchers. Luck was on his side though, as Fenrir Greyback, their leader, wasn't with them at that moment. So Ron had managed to deceive them by claiming that he was Stan Shunpike, and then he took an opportunity to escape. However, as soon as Greyback came to them, he recognized Ron's scent and sent his followers to track him down. So here he was, running for his life as more than ten bounty hunters were on his tail.

The sun was going down soon, and in a few hours it would be dark. Ron knew that he had no chance of escaping once the forest would be covered in darkness so he got restless. Acting on instinct, he took a path with many obstacles. He managed fine until his body, too tired to follow his orders, give up and Ron found himself face down on the ground with a sprained ankle. The voices of his chasers were getting closer, and panic rose in his chest. Covering himself in dirt he crawled under some branches hoping that the dirt would cover his scent. He had no luck though as the werewolf's nose caught the faint smell of his body and he was discovered in no time.

dr_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_rd

Draco had locked himself in his room at the Manor again. He couldn't take much more of the torture he was forced to watch; all that blood and screaming were making him sick to his stomach. Usually he preferred not to watch the interrogations or the punishments Voldemort ordered since they were extremely brutal. But this was his punishment for not killing Dumbledore and he had no way out. It was a light punishment in his opinion, and for that he had to thank his godfather for persuading the Dark Lord to spare his life. Lord Voldemort favored Severus so he had listened to the man's plea and spared Draco, but told him to watch every single torture as a reminder of what would happen to him if he failed again.

A powerful sting in his left forearm told him that there was another interrogation about to begin so he tried to pull himself together and prepare for what was to come. All his preparation turned into ashes though, as his eyes saw the person lying inside the circle of death eaters. Draco simply froze in the drawing room's doorway looking with wide eyes at Ronald Weasley's body thrashing on the floor.

"Draco, my boy, so glad you came to join us. Come here, sit by me." Lord Voldemort pointed at the chair next to him, and Draco walked almost robotically to it and sat down. From across the room Lucius and Narcissa were looking worriedly at their son. They had started to notice their lord's strange behavior towards their son and they were not pleased one bit. Voldemort might be their leader, but Draco was their family and for a Malfoy, family came first no matter what.

They tortured Ron for hours, but they didn't manage to get anything from the boy. Draco was impressed by Ron toughness; the red haired boy had managed to stay awake through the whole torture and he hadn't made many noises even though Draco knew that he was in antagonizing pain. Voldemort was not as pleased though.

"Kill him." The Dark Lord ordered Dolohov. And Draco looked in horror as the death eater pointed his wand at Ron. But just as the man was about to perform the killing curse Greyback appeared out of nowhere knocked him down.

"My lord. The boy is strong, he would be a nice addition to my pack. Do not kill him, please give him to me and I'll turn him loyal to you." Draco had never seen Greyback bow before Voldemort before so he was sure that the gesture would impress their lord.

"Since tonight is full moon I'm going to let you change him. But Greyback, if you fail to turn him loyal, you won't see the next full moon." Greyback smirked and straightened himself. Draco could see the satisfaction in the werewolf's eyes and a shiver ran through his whole body. He didn't wish such thing to happen to anyone, not even to his worst enemies, but he knew that he couldn't do much to save Ron. He was lost in his self-pity thoughts when Greyback's next words made him snap out of it.

"My lord, can I ask for one more thing? I won't be able to take care of the boy after biting him, so if you could…" The werewolf didn't manage to finish his words as Voldemort had raised a hand silencing him. Draco looked carefully at his master and frowned when their eyes met for a brief moment.

"I know that he will be extremely sick after you bite him so I'll give you Draco to take care of him." Draco moved his gaze from Voldemort to Greyback and swallowed dry when he saw the werewolf's expression. The man had a creepy smile on his face and motioned him to come closer. Draco obeyed and when he was close enough Greyback leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"If he dies, you die. Do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded in fear and the werewolf licked his ear before walking past him and out of the room. Draco struggled to keep himself up on his feet, but it was a hard task to do as his legs had turned to jelly. Lucius saw the distress on his son's face and walked to him, steadying him with his arms.

"Go to your room Draco, we will call you when it's done." Draco nodded and practically ran to his room locking himself in again. He dropped on the bed and cried. He didn't know why he was doing so, all he knew was that his tears refused to chase falling from his eyes. Sleep came after a while and Draco closed his eyes too tired to fight it.

One of the house elves woke Draco up sometime around midnight telling him that he was needed in the drawing room. Draco went there quickly not wanting to anger Greyback in any way, but his steps halted when he entered the room and saw Ron in a pool of blood on the floor and a few feet from him a big gray haired werewolf. The werewolf growled loudly, but didn't move from its position. Draco swallowed dryly and took a few steps forward, making sure to do it slowly so he wouldn't anger the beast.

"He took Snape's wolfsbane potion, he is as harmless as a fly." Draco looked behind him and saw his aunt Bellatrix standing in the doorway with a mocking smirk on her face. The woman's comment made the werewolf growl again and Draco decided not to waste more time. Pointing his wand at Ron, he levitated him to the nearest unlocked guest room he found. He placed Ron on the bed and was about to clean his wounds when the door of the room opened and his father and godfather rushed inside.

"Did you touch him Draco?" The boy looked at his godfather as if he was speaking a foreign language, making the man frown deeply. Lucius noticed the boy's lack of response and walked next to Severus.

"Son, answer the question, it is important. Did you touch him?" Draco nodded 'no' and saw how the frowns on the two men's faces softened. Lucius hugged his son, then walked him to a chair and sat him there. Once he was sure Draco was out of the way, he went back to Severus' side.

"How is he Severus?" The potion master frowned deeply and cursed under his breath. He wasn't happy with what Greyback had done, but at least the boy was alive.

"That stupid werewolf did a number on him, he has deep cuts everywhere on his body and he bit him too hard on the shoulder. It will take weeks for him to recover." Lucius sighed as well, he pitied the boy; in his opinion death was better than being a werewolf. Seeing that Severus was struggling with all the blood and dirt on the boy's body, Lucius transfigured one of the nightstands in a bathtub, and filled it with warm water. Severus thanked the man wordlessly, then levitated the boy in the tub and vanished his clothes so they could wash him.

They had to change the water a few times before finally declaring Ron clean, and then they had to spell the bed sheets clean before laying him back in bed. The sight of Weasley's body horrified Draco. Ron had deep wounds all over his chest and legs and they were still bleeding. Draco sighed in relief when he saw the wounds closing under Snape's skilled wand, but then frowned when he realized that they had only healed partially. Draco also noticed that his father and Severus weren't touching the boy, they only used their wands and Draco was curious to know why. He waited patiently for Severus to heal the wounds and fed some potions to the redhead before walking towards the two men.

"Why aren't you touching him? Lycanthropy is only transferred through bites." Severus spelled the healing salve over the wounded body and then turned to his godson.

"I've been experimenting with the wolfsbane for a while. And tonight I gave Grayback and altered potion… I don't know what will happen to Mr. Weasley exactly, but I hope his transformation will be different from usual werewolf transformations. Also, I don't know what other mutations my potion has created, and I don't want to take a chance. That means that until he heals completely you need to stay away from him. Do not touch him since his body fluids could infect you. I'll come every day to check on his health so don't worry yourself too much. And Draco, if anyone asks, he is slowly improving." Draco understood what his godfather was trying to tell him. Ron was dangerous since Greyback had bitten him right after he transformed and he still had some residues of the wolfsbane potion in his mouth that had transferred in Ron's blood system.

That night Draco didn't sleep, he stood awake watching Ron breathe.

True to his words, Severus came to check on Ron every day. The boy's condition was improving fast and that pleased the man, but at the same time worried him. No one could heal that fast, not even with extremely powerful potions so he decided to keep Ron asleep until the next full moon to avoid possible troubles. He kept the boy's condition to himself since he didn't know if it was something to be worried about. He just added to the boy's usual treatment some sleeping draught and instructed Draco when to give it to him.

Draco spent a lot of time with Ron; he liked to read to the sleeping boy so he usually stayed up until late at night reading aloud the novels he liked most from his father's library. Taking care of Ron also meant that he was free from watching interrogations or punishments.

The days until the full moon flew in a blink of an eye, and with every day that passed by Draco turned more anxious. He had begun to get used to Ron's silent company and he had even started to like it so it was hard for him to give it up. But Draco knew that everything would be over soon.

The day with the full moon was antagonizing for Draco; he had spent it trying to wake Ron up, but to his disappointment, the other boy had kept on sleeping. When night came, Severus appeared holding in his arms three bottles of potions.

"Draco, listen to me. I want you to give Mr. Weasley these three potions. It is extremely important that you give them to him near his transformation. I must leave now, but I'm counting on you to do the right thing." Draco looked at the bottles and frowned, he didn't know any of those potions. For a while he felt the urge to throw them away, but he remembered his godfather's words and refrained himself.

An hour later Dolohov came and told him to get Ron ready. The man hadn't told him for what exactly, but Draco knew that it couldn't be anything good. He looked at Ron and decided to give him the potions so he moved closer and fed them to him. When he was done, he let his palm caress one of the boy's cheeks; the freckled skin was soft and warm, and Draco felt shivers run through his body. He knew Severus would be furious if he found out what he did, but he didn't care, he just couldn't let the redhead die without some last human contact. Dolohov came back right after Draco was done, and took Ron away. Draco went to his room to get ready for the meeting and when he was ready, he made his way to the drawing room. As he walked inside he let out a soft gasp when he saw Ron and Greyback in a magical cage. Ron seemed to be still asleep, but he knew that once his transformation would be completed, he would wake up.

Draco took the seat next to his mother's and waited. It didn't take long for the transformation to begin. And once it was over Draco's eyes went impossibly wide as the brown werewolf's blue eyes connected with his. It was only for a moment, but Draco could tell that the beast was conscious of who and where he was.

The next thing Draco saw was Greyback attacking Ron. It was a brutal fight, and Draco closed his eyes ever so often so he wouldn't see the wounds Greyback was giving Ron. Since his eyes were closed most of the time he didn't notice that Ron was studying the other werewolf's moves and reactions. They fought for an hour before Ron finally got serious; he let the other werewolf think that he had him and took the opportunity to wound him deeply. Draco widened his eyes when he noticed that Ron aimed to kill, and it came as a surprise as he hadn't thought that the boy had it in him.

In a matter of minutes Greyback was bleeding all over and he looked extremely tired. Ron on the other hand, looked extremely powerful and ready to kill. Draco also noticed that Ron never attacked first, he always did it to protect himself from Greyback's attacks.

Suddenly, Draco felt a cold hand grabbing his own and turned to look at his mother. Doing so, he noticed that some of the death eaters around them had their wands pointed at the cage. He didn't understand why until he heard a strangled howl and turned to look at the cage. His eyes widened when he saw werewolf Ron holding Greyback's heart in his paw while the older werewolf's body lay lifeless on the floor. Their eyes met again for a moment and suddenly the cage disappeared.

Chaos followed. Draco felt himself being pulled towards a corner of the room as curses and hexes flew everywhere. He didn't look at the person who tried to take him to safety, his eyes busy searching for Ron. The werewolf moved with such a speed that it was hard to follow him, and every time he managed to see him, Ron was killing someone. The werewolf didn't injure his victims, he killed them, and it did it with such coldness that Draco had to admit that Ron was even worse than Greyback had been.

When the pulling stopped, Draco noticed his father and Severus across the room; and the werewolf was coming their way. Panicking he broke free from the hold that meant to keep him safe and ran. He was half way to his destination when he saw Ron jumping over his father and godfather and killing Dolohov who was hiding behind them. Draco was relieved when the werewolf ignored the two men in front of him and went to kill Crab Sr. who had sent a hex his way, but he panicked again when he saw his aunt performing the killing curse towards Ron. Quickly he cast expelliarmus. The woman's wand flew from her hand, and in a matter of seconds she was face to face with an angry werewolf.

"No." Draco screamed hoping that the werewolf wouldn't hurt his aunt. And to his surprise, it didn't. But in a flash it was in front of him. Draco heard screams and voices, but his body was shutting everything out, everything except the werewolf's big blue eyes, and in a matter of seconds he passed out.

The werewolf caught Draco, and holding him in his arms he jumped through the nearest window disappearing in the darkness of the night.

dr_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_rd

"Calm down Lucius." Severus said as he walked to the man to stop him from walking and making a hole in the floor of the room. They were in the library, a place restricted to the other death eaters so they could talk freely.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? How can you ask me to calm down when my son is with that beast? If something happens to Draco…" Lucius was devastated. Draco was his only son and he loved him dearly, so it was hard for him to know that he was in danger and he couldn't do a thing for him. Severus hugged Lucius tightly trying to give him some comfort even though he knew that at that moment nothing could take the man's pain away.

"I'm scared Sev… Merlin, I'm so scared…" Lucius hugged back and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. Severus sighed and kissed the top of the blond's head.

Lucius and Severus had been lovers since their school years. The black haired man understood that Lucius had to marry and have a child so he never complained about Narcissa. He knew that no matter how much the woman tried, Lucius would never love her as he loved him. And Lucius never took advantage of Severus' love. Once Narcissa had got pregnant with Draco, he had stopped all physical contact with her. The woman had a few problems with that, but after finding out whom she was competing against, she gave up. Lucius and Severus hadn't told Draco about their relationship since they were afraid that the boy would reject them, but now they regretted not doing it.

"He will be fine Lucius. Have faith in me." Lucius moved so he could look Severus in the eyes and sighed softly when the other man's lips found his. The kiss was soft and short, but it gave Lucius the comfort he needed.

"We will find him I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back, I'll even beg Potter for help." Lucius knew that Severus was a proud man and he would never do anything to degrade himself so to hear him talk like this came as a surprise. Severus was happy to see the shocked expression on his lover's face. He liked to surprise Lucius from time to time, and even though this time he hadn't done it on purpose, he was still pleased. He loved Lucius and he also loved Draco, he had seen the boy as his son since he was born so he would do anything in his power to bring him back home safe.

dr_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_rd

Draco woke up rested and peaceful. He hadn't woken up like this since forever so he decided to stay in bed a little longer. He searched for the covers to warm himself better, but instead of the soft blanket he used at home, he found fur. The events from the previous night came back in a flash so Draco opened his eyes startled, and tried to back away from the fur as far as he could. When he calmed down a little, he realized that he was in a small room, on a bed, covered with a thick bear fur, and there was no sight of the werewolf anywhere. Draco sighed in relief, but his ease was cut short when he heard some noises coming from outside. Burying himself back in the furry cover, he waited.

He heard a door being opened and heavy steps walking towards him. Draco tried to pretend that he was still asleep, but when the steps stopped next to his bed, he couldn't help himself and opened his eyes.

"Eat Malfoy, we're leaving in a few." Draco looked with wide eyes at the fruits that were offered to him and instantly took them. After inspecting them carefully, he began eating them. When he was done, he got out of bed slowly. His slow movements didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you hurt?" The question was simple, but it took Draco aback. He was the one who should have asked suck question, not being the one asked. At that moment, for the first time that day Draco looked at Ron. A soft gasp escaped him as he saw the boy before him. Ron was taller than he remembered and his body was bigger and looked stronger. Though the boy's t-shirt Draco saw the wounds that Greyback had left the night before and frowned when he noticed that some were still bleeding.

"Answer my question Malfoy, I don't have all day." Draco wanted to make a sarcastic remark as he always did, but his words simply refused to come out. He gave up in the end, resuming himself to a simple nod.

"Fine. Let's go." Ron walked out first and Draco followed not fully understanding why he obeyed Ron's every word. As they walked outside, Draco noticed that they had been in a hut. He looked around trying to understand where they were, but gave up when all he saw were trees.

They walked silently for a long while, both deep in thought. Draco was mostly left behind and he struggled to keep up with Ron, but it never crossed his mind that he could take advantage of that to escape.

Draco was dead tired and he could barely stay up on his feet when Ron finally stopped. The blond noticed a river ahead and was tempted to walk there to cool his burning feet, but Ron's outstretched hand kept him back, and it was then when Draco noticed that Ron was getting anxious. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Ron beat him to it.

"If you have a wand, you'd better pull it out, they're coming." Draco hadn't had the time to react since out of nowhere ten men appeared before them. Draco widened his eyes when he recognized some of them as members of Greyback's pack. And his eyes went even wider when Ron sheltered him with his body.

"We come in peace. Please do not fear us." One of the men said bowing slightly before Ron. Draco heard the growl Ron had let out and knew that the boy was extremely pissed off. Ron frowned deeply and began to calculate his chances against the other werewolves. He knew that he would have to fight them all and he didn't want Draco to get hurt in any way as he needed the blond just as he was - human.

"What do you want?" Ron's words were demanding, and Draco shivered a little as the man's voice reached his ears. The blond frowned at his own reaction, but then noticed that the other men had reacted just as he did and his frown turned into a small smiled. They were going to make it out alive after all.

"As you may know, our leader was killed last night during the full moon leaving the pack without an alpha. We were all turned by Greyback so now that his mark is gone we belong to the one who had killed him." Ron didn't like what the werewolf was implying. He didn't want to be some lunatic people's alpha, he was not an animal. Plus, he disliked the idea of taking care of so many lives, it was too troublesome.

"You're wasting your time. I don't want to be your alpha so go and find someone who does." Draco frowned when he saw the other men's angry expressions. The werewolves weren't pleased with Ron's rejection, so he gripped his wand tighter and took his duel position. Ron saw Draco's movement from the corner of his eyes and prepared himself as well. He didn't have a wand, but something inside him told him that he would manage just fine.

True to their expectations, the ten werewolves charged towards Ron and the boy didn't back off. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the redhead movements' speed and force. Just like in his werewolf form, Ron was faster and stronger than normal people were; he moved with such speed that all Draco saw were the flying bodies of their attackers. Apparently, the modified lycanthropy had really changed Ron, and it had given the boy the force of a werewolf even in his human form.

It took Ron only a few minutes to defeat his attackers. This time though he didn't kill anyone, he just gave them superficial wounds. His instinct had been to kill, but he couldn't do it as he knew that they were just like him, innocent victims of a mad werewolf. Once all the other werewolves were on the ground, Ron turned to the one who had spoken to him.

"Find yourselves a new alpha, and don't bother me ever again." The man nodded in understanding and just as they came, they disappeared. Ron was satisfied with the fact that the werewolves had understood him. He walked back to Draco and outstretched his hand.

"Your wand Malfoy." Draco looked confused and frightened and that displeased Ron deeply. Noticing that the blond had no intention of obeying, Ron just took the wand from his hand and swung it in the air.

"Accio Ron Weasley's wand." Ron smiled happily when his wand materialized itself in his hand. He was extremely happy that he had left it in the forest when he was captured. Draco gulped dryly and looked at his wand that was still in Ron's hand. Ron could smell the boy's fear so he gave it back.

"I won't hurt you Malfoy as I still need you. But if you try to run away I swear I'm going to search for your parents and I'm going to kill them. And while I'm at it I'm going to kill Snape too. Merlin, I can't believe that the greasy bat of the dungeons is fucking your father... Only the thought makes me sick." Draco took the wand and then froze as he realized that Ron's words made perfect sense. How could have he never noticed it before? His father never slept at the Manor unless Severus was there; he and his mother had never kissed in all his years of life. Now everything made perfect sense. Merlin, he was so stupid.

"As much as your face expressions amuse me, we have to go." Draco snapped out of his frozen state and pulling himself together he followed Ron. He was still shocked by the news Ron had given him, but he knew that angering Ron wasn't a good idea especially now that he could crush him in a blink of an eye.

It was night time when Draco finally accepted that his father and Severus were together. It had been hard for him to acknowledge them, but he loved them both so he decided that their relationship won't change who they were. It wasn't like Lucius would stop being his father, or Severus would stop being his godfather only because they were together. And no matter what they may feel towards each other, Draco was sure that their feelings for him would never change. Draco had been deeply emerged in his thoughts so he didn't notice that they had reached the base of a mountain. It wasn't until Ron's hand wrapped around his waist that he snapped out of his thoughts and realized where they were exactly.

"Stay close to me Malfoy." Draco looked around and saw through the bushes the shining eyes of the forest beasts. Swallowing dry, he moved as close to Ron as physically possible. The redhead wanted to laugh at the blond's reaction, but decided not to, as he wasn't in the mood for a fight. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted was to rest his sore muscles.

"We'll have to find a place to rest for tonight. I'm still too weak to apparate us somewhere else." Draco nodded and performed a spell Ron didn't know. It was a simple charm his father had taught him when they went camping. Yes, though he was a pure blood wizard, he had done all the things normal children did, and surviving in the wild was one of those things.

"There is a cave a few yards from here, we could stay there." Ron was so happy that he could finally rest that he swept Draco off his feet and practically flew there. Draco didn't protest as his feet needed the rest.

Once in the safety of the cave, Ron preformed some spells to keep the animals and uninvited guest away and then transmigrated a bed for them to sleep on. He also lit a fire to keep them warm and then he laid on the bed and fell asleep immediately. Draco hesitated for a while, but in the end he laid next to Ron and lulled by the warmth of the body next to his he went to sleep as well.

dr_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_rd

Snatchers - members of an organization of bounty hunters formed by Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Please review


End file.
